Bravery
by This Girl is on FIRE
Summary: The POV of a 17 year old townie during the reaping for the 74th annual Hunger Games.


**Hi! Here is another story for you guys! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, sadly.**

* * *

I awaken to the sound of my younger siblings, Rosa and Thorn, fighting. Not a very pleasant sound to wake up to, I know.

"It's your turn to water the plants!"

"No! It's yours!"

I'm about to get up and make breakfast when I remember what day it is.

"The Reaping," I whisper.

Their faces visibly darken at my words. They new what day it was, but every morning of the Reaping, their in denial. They say that they dont want to believe what day it is until they have proof. But what could be more proof than waking up multiple time in the middle of the night to the screams of children having nightmares about the Hunger Reaping is the worst day of the year for everyone in District 12. Knowing that your loved ones could be ripped away from you and sent to die in an instant. My names in the bowl 11 times. 11 slips of paper with Gardenia Thistle on them. I know that it's much worse for kids living in the Seam who are lucky if they get one meal a day. Me and my family run a plant shop in town. We are considered fairly wealthy, having enough food to eat pretty much every day, but whenever there's bad weather or bugs or anything else, we run low on money and food so I tesserae is taken. My name should be in there 6 times since I'm 17, but it's in there 11. Rosa's should only be 2 times since she's 13, but she's taken it out twice so it's in there 4 times. Thorn isn't legally eligible for the Reaping, but the Capitol doesn't really care about that. His name is in there once. He took out tesserae because he felt bad that me and Rosa took it out and he felt he should, too. He's a pretty selfless kid when it comes down to it. Sure, he would rather us do chores than him and he always wants the biggest helping of food, but Thorn would take a bullet for us in a second.

We sit there in a nervous silence, then head downstairs for breakfast. Mother serves us strawberry oatmeal and a slice of raisin-cinnamon bread from the Mellark Bakery across the street. A treat. We normally only have a mushy apple or handful of out of season berries, but on Reaping Day she splurges a little and gives us nice meals all day. She says its because it could be our last day at home. I offer to help wash dishes, but she declines, as she does every year. My father sits in silence. He's usually quite the talker, but today he doesn't say a word.

I go upstairs and take a nap. Most can't sleep today, but to me it's an escape. I can leave this cruel world and live in my dreamland if only for a couple of hours. I drift off into unconsciousness, thinking about the event will change two family's lives forever.

* * *

"Gardenia! Wake up we have to get ready!" Rosa exclaims, shaking me with such force that I feel as if I'm in my own personal earthquake. I clamber out of my bed and trudge toward our miniscule washroom. I sink into the lukewarm water and sigh in pleasure. I grab a metal cup and proceed to pour the water over my head, washing the dirt and grime away. If only I could wash this day away as easily. I slide out of the tub and dry off with a raggedy, threadbare towel Mother left out for me.

I walk to my shared room and look for the perfect dress to wear to the Reaping. I have many vibrant and beautiful dresses, as my older sister married the man who owns the only clothing store in town, but I don't want wear to anything I would wear to a celebration, so I settle on a bland, beige knee length sleeved dress and put my bleach blonde hair up in a simple bun and head off to the death party of two innocent children.

* * *

I stand in the pen with all the other 17 year old girls. Rosa is with the 13 year olds and Thorn is with the 12 year olds,though he's only 11, just incase he's reaped. District 12's, um, colorful escort, Effie Trinket, mounts the stage after the mayor reads the Treaty of Treason as he does every year, I've learned to block him out.

"Welcome! Welcome!" she trills in her ridiculous Capitol accent."The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games. As always! Ladies first!"

As she reaches into the large glass bowl contains the names of possible tributes, I close my eyes and pray to God that its not me. I pray that she picks any name except m own. Effie selects a slip of paper and unfold it.

"Primrose Everdeen," Effie announces. I breathe a sigh of relief, then find myself regretting it. I watch as small blonde haired, blue eyed girl step out from the 12 year old section. She won't last a day in the Games. It will be a miracle if she even survives the bloodbath. Then, suddenly, the most unexpected thing happens. An older girl walks toward Primrose and says, "Prim."

The peacekeers and "Prim" turn around. The older girl runs toward them in a full on sprint now.

"Prim!" she screams. "I volunteer! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

She volunteers? District 12 hasn't had a volunteer in decades, if ever! I after learn that the girls name is Katniss and she's Prim's sister. I had my suspicions. But here, family devotion only goes so far. I know that if Rosa was reaped I would never volunteer, even if there was no chance of her getting home. I'm selfish. If something could kill, or even injure me I steer clear, no matter what, even if it could save a life. I guess that makes me selfish and a coward. Katniss stares out into the crowd, trying not to cry. I know that tonight her family's shutters will be closed and her entire house hold will be a wreck. I know that in a few days, possibly a week, this brave soul that stands in front of us will be dead. So, I do the bravest thing I've ever one, knowing that I could be shot for showing even the slightest bit of rebellion. I press three fingers to my lips and raise them up in the air, a sign of respect for the girl who volunteered.

**(='.'=) This is Bunny. Copy and paste Bunny everywhere to help him gain (='.'=)**  
**(")_(")world domination. (")_(")**


End file.
